


Twice pounced

by Tillyfied



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyfied/pseuds/Tillyfied
Summary: Todd grimshaw and Billy mayhew just can't keep their hands off each other





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jem and sam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jem+and+sam).



He didn't know how long he'd been staring at the back of Todd's head, counting all the perfect strands of hair that laid in all directions. But one thing he was sure of, he could never tire of watching Todd sleep. 

This was the most restful he'd ever seen him. Having only stayed over a handful of times, Billy had soon realised that Todd was a difficult sleeper. If he ever woke in the night he would always catch Todd watching over him, an arm rested over his abdomen, stroking the skin around his navel. 

And in return Billy would open his arm over Todd's head and encourage him to lay on his chest. Stroking his arm gently until he finally fell asleep. 

This was the first night Billy could remember that Todd had fallen asleep before him and was still awake when he'd woken himself in the morning. 

He'd often wake to Todd lying close to him, his eyes open just watching him sleep. And he could now see the appeal, even though Todd was facing the other way, he could hear him breathing. And just that sound alone made Billy's heart ache. 

Knowing how troubled Todd was when they first met and how difficult he used to find it to sleep soundly. Billy had comfort in the fact that Todd seemed to have found some peace with his damaged soul and he hoped that it was partly him that had helped fix it, and he laid there with that thought for a moment longer. 

He contemplated leaving the bed and heading to the bathroom, but the desire to touch Todd was too great. He didn't want to wake him, but a quick glimpse of the alarm clock told him that there was not much time left before they both needed to get up for work. 

Rolling onto his right side, resting his weight on his elbow Billy pulled back the covers slightly, exposing Todd's back. He began to draw circles with his fingertips down Todd's spine, then bringing his finger back up Todd's side. He smiled as Todd shuddered, the sensation clearly tickling him. 

"Mmmmm" Todd moaned out

Billy pulled the covers back further, not content with the amount of flesh on display already, but was disappointed when he saw that Todd was wearing his tight black boxers. 

Not that he disliked the boxers. In fact Todd had quite often put on a show for Billy in just those boxers. Those boxers stirred feelings in Billy that he'd not known even existed. 

But right now, in this moment, Billy was disappointed that Todd's bare arse was concealed by those tight black boxers. He pulled on the waistband, pulling it away from Todd's body until it was at full tension and then let go. It snapped back fast and made a smacking sound against Todd's back. 

"Eughhh" Todd groaned but still did not wake.

Billy was amazed, what was it going to take to wake him up.......

That thought didn't stay with him long, resting his chest close up to Todd's back, he reached his left hand over Todd's body. 

He stroked at Todd's happy trail for a few seconds, circling his fingers into Todd's body hair. He felt Todd push into his chest, his arse wiggling into his crotch. 

Billy smiled and slipped his hand underneath Todd's boxers. Capturing Todd's limp cock with his hand, he stroked it gently, tenderly, listening to the murmurings escaping from Todd's lips as he did so. 

"Uhhh" "mmmm" 

Todd stirred, his body moving in time with Billy's hand, his eyes opened and his breath quickened. 

This was new, he thought as he leant his head backwards, his neck resting against the tip of Billy's nose. 

He'd never been with anyone who had given him a handjob first thing in the morning before, he wondered if Billy could be more perfect. 

"Billy" he whispered out, trying to turn his head, trying to reach Billy's lips with his own. But the angle denied him, and all he could do was create more space for Billy to place his lips onto his neck. 

Todd groaned out as teeth were dug into the side of his neck.

"Billy" he said again, but Billy remained silent, still stroking Todd's cock he quickened the pace. Feeling the sensation pulsate through Todd, as he quivered from his shoulders down to his toes. He was holding Todd so close to his own body that he could feel everything. His pulse, every jerk, every time he missed a breath, his arse tightening beneath his boxers. Billy tutted in his head at the cliche, but it almost felt like they were one body. 

Todd like this, like jelly in his hands was enough to bring Billy off with a little assistance. But he resisted the urge to touch himself. This was all for Todd, his gorgeous boyfriend with the pouty lips. 

"Billy" Todd said a third time and this time he couldn't remain silent, this time it sounded desperate and Todd's voice made Billy ache. 

"Todd" he said, more as a breath than a word, into the back of Todd's neck.

"I.......I" Todd tried to speak, but he was breathing too fast to be able to "ahhhh" he moaned as Billy stroked on his cock harder, more aggressively. Billy deciding that Todd had had enough of the teasing, he now needed to give him release. 

Todd reached his arm behind him, over Billy's arm, his hand seeking for Billy's arse cheeks. He grabbed hard onto the skin that he found and tried to push Billy into him harder. This was an impossible task, there was no air between them as it was. 

"Face me" Billy asked, his voice deeper and huskier than he had intended. He didn't know why but he needed to see his face. 

Todd didn't need to be asked twice, he turned over to face Billy, slowly, Billy carried on groping and cupping his cock as he turned.

For a moment they just stared at each other, it was a passing moment in the context of the universe but to them it seemed like a life time. 

Billy felt like Todd was exposed, his armour down, his force field at zero percent and the pure vulnerability in Todd at that moment was killing him. 

Leaning into him, Billy's lips met Todd's, hard and fast, he released himself from Todd's embrace, creating a gap between their faces and he stared at Todd again.

Neither man removed their gaze from the other as Billy massaged Todd's cock at an even faster rhythm.

Todd now closed his eyes and lifted his head off the pillow slightly. 

"Open your eyes" Billy didn't ask this time, it wasn't a question, more of a demand 

Todd did, and Billy was staring back. Their faces close 

"Ehhhhh" Todd moaned and his hips bucked to the side, he could feel the sensation rising within him. 

"Bil...." he didn't get to finish, Billy's lips were on his again, Todd reached his free arm over Billy's shoulder. His hand digging into Billy's back, his nails sinking into his skin. 

"Ooooo" Billy reacted to the piercing of Todd's nails into his back, he could sense that Todd was about to apologise. He stopped him by making the kiss deeper. 

Todd's shoulders dropped and Billy felt the hold of Todd's hand on his back loosen.

"Hold me" Billy said, again more a demand than a request 

Todd did, he wrapped his right leg over Billy's, his right arm hugging into Billy's back and just as he felt that he couldn't hold any tighter the hot rush waved through him and he came into Billy's hand.

"ooooo" Todd groaned through each pulsation and Billy continued to massage Todd through the moment. 

He collapsed into Billy's body, wondering if he was dreaming. But no, the warmth radiating from Billy told him that this was very real. 

Billy gave Todd time to catch his breath, before removing his hand from Todd's boxers and releasing himself from the hug. He looked at his cum soaked hand and grabbing a tissue from Todd's bedside table, he began to clean it off. 

"Morning" Billy said smiling as he spoke and chucked the tissue to the side. 

"Billy......tha....." Todd could hardly speak 

Billy placed his thumb to Todd's chin, his way of telling Todd that he didn't need to speak. 

"What would your god make of that?" Todd asked, his breath now returning 

"Well, I would hope he wouldn't be watching"

"I thought he was everywhere" Todd returned an inquisitive look 

"Yeah, but he knows when a moment is private" 

Todd narrowed his eyes "yeah, but if he was watching, he'd think that was hot" 

Billy narrowed his eyes "have you even read a single page of the bible?" 

Todd leaned his head sideways in his pillow "I've read the cover, does that count"

"Hmmm, I need to get ready, got a couple due in this morning to discuss their wedding"

Todd pulled a face "wedding schemding, why don't you stay here with me and I can return the favour"

"As tempting as that sounds Todd, I really do have to get ready. And I'd like to get a shower before Eileen today, last time I stayed over she was in there for 40 minutes. What does she do in there?"

Todd shook his head looking disgusted "I shudder at the thought. Ok" Todd pulled the covers from his body and laid flat on his back, his muscled torso on show. 

Billy's heart skipped a beat as eyed his body up and down. 

"Well, if you'd rather go and talk to some couple about some stupid wedding, rather than having a piece of this......then"

Billy bit his bottom lip, eyeing Todd's perfect body "trust me Grimshaw, you are always top of my list. But..." he glanced back at the clock and tutted "I really do have to get ready" 

Todd gave a wry smile "oooook" and laughed as Billy who was half sitting up off the bed rolled back over to him for another kiss.

"Mmmmm" they both murmured through the kiss.

"Right" Billy now did stand from the bed and Todd watched in awe at the sight of Billy's naked body as he walked away from him. 

For a man of the cloth he was surprisingly toned and it had taken Todd a little while to get used to Billy's tattoo. It was a large tribal looking tattoo, which started on his right chest and up over his shoulder to his back. 

It had been such a turn on for Todd the first time he'd seen it. 

"Why vicar?" He'd said to Billy "there's hidden depths to you"

Todd continued to stare at Billy, as he hunted for something to cover his modesty between Todd's room and the bathroom. It was not an unfair comment to say that Billy was hairy, much hairier than Todd was. And on anyone else Todd might have been turned off by it. But with billy, it was the exact opposite. He loved the feel of Billy's chest hairs against his body. 

Billy turned around and smiled at Todd, as he slid a pair of pyjama bottoms upto his waist. They were Todd's, but he knew he wouldn't mind, even though they were his favourite cream and green checkered print ones. 

As Billy left the room, Todd sunk his head deep into his pillow, the cushioning surrounding his ears. He laid still for a moment and then smiled, a smile which only lifted at one end of his mouth. 

He knew the lock on the bathroom door was busted. His mum had asked him to fix it weeks ago, but he was unsure how she'd gotten him confused with someone who was handy. 

Opening his side drawer he grabbed a condom and placed it inside his boxers. Perhaps a bit presumptuous, but Todd had the feeling that things would go his way. 

His legs were in tune with his brain as they lept out of the bed and to the door, in a swift motion. He peeked his head out of the bedroom door. 

He could hear the shower running, Billy had placed a hand towel over the handle, the family signal for the fact that the bathroom was currently occupied. 

Todd turned the handle carefully, so as not to disturb the towel, he didn't think Billy would appreciate his mum walking in on them. 

The sight before him upon opening the bathroom door was a beautiful sight to behold. 

Billy naked, his arse cheeks facing towards Todd, the shower doors slightly steamed up and Billy rubbing lathered shower gel over his body. 

Todd leaned back into the door, closing it with his bum and he just stood there watching for a moment, his arms folded. 

Billy turned in the shower, he had soap in his eyes from the shampoo and opened the doors to find a towel. He reached to one he'd placed on the sink and wiped his eyes quickly. As the vision returned he saw Todd standing in front of him.

"No!" Billy half spoke and half shouted "no, Todd, seriously I'm late"

Todd made a frowny face and pretend rubbed at his eyes as though crying, then shrugged his shoulders.

"You're telling me" Todd said walking closer to Billy "that you don't want this" 

Todd removed his boxers, placing the condom wrapper in his teeth and turned his head to the side looking at Billy. 

Todd looked down at Billy's erection, so did Billy, who gritted his teeth, reached his hand out of the door and grabbed Todd's arm, dragging him into the shower. 

"Get in here grimshaw" he said as he pushed Todd's back into the tiles. He grabbed the condom wrapper from Todd's teeth and placed it into the shower basked for a moment. They kissed hard and fast, long deep kisses were followed by a succession of quick soft ones. 

Then Todd's lips were at Billy's tattoo. Billy looked to his left, giving Todd more room. He'd done this the first night they'd slept together. No man had ever kissed his tattoo before and Billy liked the sensation. Todd's tongue followed the ink up to Billy's shoulder blade, ready to go over the top and down the back, but he stopped.

Instead he stood back from Billy for a moment, looked him in the eyes and then got to his knees. The water from the shower hitting hard onto the top of his head and flattening his hair over his forehead. 

He didn't take a second to think about it, he took Billy's cock into his mouth. Holding the end with his hand, his fingers massaging his balls lightly.

Billy was silent but his head involuntarily headed upwards, looking at the ceiling. He cursed himself internally, he should be looking at Todd, putting on such a display he deserved to be watched.

He looked down, just as he saw Todd glance an eye upwards at him and they both smiled at each other. Well Todd tried, it was a hard ask with Billy's huge penis in his mouth. 

He stroked his hand through Todd's soaked hair, pushing it backwards out of his eyes, but the water from the shower kept pushing it back down, water dripping from his strands and onto his nose. 

He lost all control when he felt Todd's other hand behind him, spreading his checks apart he felt a finger at his entrance. Todd didn't place a finger inside, but placed his thumb just on the entrance and circled it there. 

Billy shuddered, grabbing onto Todd's hair tightly to try and contain some self control, but he was unable to. 

He couldn't contain it any longer, grabbing the wrapper from the shower tray and pulling upwards on Todd's hair to drag him to his feet, Billy had the condom unwrapped and sheathed around his cock in seconds. 

He turned Todd in one quick motion, pushing him face first into the shower tiles, spreading Todd's arse cheeks apart slightly, he allowed the water to run into his crack. Whilst he kissed down Todd's spine. 

Todd felt Billy move away, heard the shower door open and he knew what Billy was looking for. 

"It's fine.....don't need it" Todd stated, Billy was happy with this, he didn't really want to root around Eileen's cupboards for lubricant, but on the other hand he didn't want to hurt Todd either.

Todd turned to face Billy, "its fine"

Billy didn't need to be told again, standing behind Todd he pushed himself into him. Carefully at first, Todd trying to open himself up as much as possible. 

Placing his hands far apart against the shower wall, his face flat against the tiles, Todd arched his back and lifted his bum, allowing Billy better access. 

"You ok?" Billy asked, making sure he wasn't hurting him

"Nnnnnnnnn good" Todd remarked "harder"

Billy massaged his hand on Todd's shoulder, rubbing hard as he pushed himself deep into Todd, his full length inside.

Todd lifted slightly onto his tiptoes with the movement and then back down again. As Billy pushed his knee against the side of Todd's inner thigh, trying to push Todd higher, pushing him into the wall. 

Billy held onto his lovers chest with his left arm, his knuckles turning white he was holding him so hard, his right hand reached above him. Grabbing onto the shower head rail, gripping the metal tightly. This was good, he used it to hold himself up, his bicep pulsing with the task at hand. 

"Jesus" Todd gasped as Billy hit just the right spot and then moments later, as though having had time to think about the word he'd chosen to use he apologised "sorry"

"Don't be" Billy stated and using the hand that was against Todd's chest, he manoeuvred Todd so he was facing the shower door. Todd's lips smacked into the glass and his forehead landed with a clank, making a small circle in the condensation that was rising on the door. 

Bending his knees slightly, giving Billy a better angle, Todd then turned his head so his cheek was resting against the glass, Billy's relentless pounding causing his skin to squeak slightly as it rubbed against the door. Both Todd's hands were on the glass, they kept sliding from their position as Billy pushed into him, each time Todd felt like it was deeper than the last, impossible as that was, that was the sensation Billy was giving him. 

"Ehhh" this time it was Billy's turn to moan, and it made Todd's body tingle with excitement. Billy wasn't a moaner during sex, no he left that in Todd's capable hands. But that quick, small murmer that had escaped from Billy's breath was sending a shock wave through Todd's entire body. 

"Kiss me" he asked and before the e had finished sounding from the me Billy's lips were on his. 

"Mmmm" Billy moaned out again through the kiss. 

Todd removed his right hand from the glass and instead placed it behind him, reaching for the back of Billy's head. He grabbed his hair, making his hand into a fist, forcing Billy deeper onto his lips. 

The moment taking him, Billy bit down on Todd's bottom lip, leaving a small indentation that began to bleed. 

Billy didn't apologise and Todd didn't seem phased. He licked at Todd's lip, wiping away the small trace of blood with his tongue. Pulling his face away for a moment he watched Todd's face, he watched it move forwards and backwards with each of his thrusts.

He watched Todd's mouth open and close slightly, almost as though to speak but no words escaped. And he looked at Todd's eyes, which were staring right back, full of lust and want. 

He could barely believe that Todd was his, that this was happening. 

Todd could tell that Billy was close, the thrusts quickened and he felt the grip on his chest tighten. He let himself go, releasing over Eileen's new white shower tiles, the water quickly washing the semen away. Billy holding him tight through each pulsating movement, his hair being stroked constantly whilst he came. 

Then when he knew Todd was done, Billy collapsed his naked chest into his lovers back, his whole body juddered through his orgasm, as he came inside Todd. His lips at Todd's shoulders, he bit down hard and groaned as the sensation rushed through him. 

They both stood still for a moment, Billy still inside Todd, both his arms wrapped around him tightly. Billy's head resting on Todd's shoulder. 

Finally Todd spoke "I fucking love this"

Billy smiled, and Todd could feel his lips widen into a grin on his shoulder "me too"

"Actually, no.... I don't" Todd stated, turning his head around a little so he could see Billy's face "I love you"

Billy sighed out happily "good, I'm glad, I love you too".


End file.
